Emergency Manual
This is a full transcription of Emergency Manual #1 and Emergency Manual #34 + its FAQ from the translated Minagoroshi-hen. Translation done by MangaGamer. For information on why this manual is necessary, see On the Emergency Manual #34. Emergency Manual #34 Reproduction or removal of this document is prohibited. You must have approval to read this manual. This manual is only to be executed upon the approval of an official. It must be carefully considered. The official must sanction the execution as soon as possible. If the situation degenerates out of control, and the official accedes that this is the case, the Irie Institution must make the final decision in order to protect the secret and prevent its detection by others. The following is the plan for the final resolution. '-Termination of all patients above L2. ' '-Destruction of all evidence inside the facility.' '-Concealment of the execution of this manual.' The manual must be executed by the head of the facility within 48 hours of the incident. If the facility leader is not available, the acting chief will execute the manual. The head of the facility may request the chief as a backup upon execution. If this manual is expected to be executed, the chief may issue the preliminary orders. The final resolution must be executed in the following steps. '-Close off all available traffic routes and disguise the incident as a natural gas disaster- ' The traffic unit must be disguised as the police, and quarantine the Hinamizawa area from the outside. The official explanation must be that there is a gas disaster within the area. The equipment for the operation will be stored at a vacant lot, where Yagouchi quarry used to be. The equipment must be routinely checked for usage. Trespassers and runaways who don't comply with instructions may be shot. The approval to use firearms is given by the chief of the secret protection unit to the chief of the traffic unit. '-Shutting down communications-' The communication unit must shut down all communications, including radio, in the Hinamizawa area. They must take care not to be suspected, and the communications must be cut off for a minimum amount of time. The communications facility is inside the closed traffic zone, so any civilians inside may be shot. The chief of the secret protection unit may give approval for the use of force to the chief of the communication unit. '-Assembling the infected-' The secret protection unit must assemble the infected in the disaster shelter. Refer to the appendix for instructions for assembly. Upon assembly, the unit must count the number of the infected, and confirm that everyone is there. Be sure not to let the infected reveal the true nature of the gas disaster. The infected must not take any large personal belongings with them. However, they may take their valuables, including bankbooks and cash. The infected who refuse to assemble may be shot, but the chief of the secret protection unit must make a careful decision to do so. '-Terminating the infected-' The secret protection unit must immediately terminate all of the infected once they are all assembled. Ensure that they are not suspicious of the disguise. Also, be sure to act morally in front of them. If any problems occur, the unit has approval to fire their weapons. The chief of the secret protection unit must make that decision. Bodies with gunshot wounds should not be mixed up with those that have been poisoned. '-Concealment of the facility-' The facility concealment unit must collect the secret items (refer to the 193 items on the appendix) in the facility in order to conceal the evidence. Refer to the appendix for detailed instructions. The research staff in the facility must assist with the operation. The unit must pay attention since they will be handling a number of toxic items. The concealment area must be blockaded completely. The airproof door must be welded shut, and the underground area must be flooded. The entrance to the area must be welded shut and concealed. The concealment area must be completely wiped away within 3 years. The facility concealment unit must eliminate all civilians who try to come near the facility. The use of firearms is not permitted, except in emergencies. The chief of the secret protection unit may give the order to fire. '-Searching the village-' The secret protection unit must search the whole village for any survivors. Any person who was not present during the assembly must be searched out. Any survivors found after the termination of the infected may be shot immediately. However, if the survivor is willing to surrender, do not shoot and take him into the custody of the secret protection unit. The secret protection unit must terminate the captive, using the same method as for the other infected. '-Transferring the operation to the general unit-' Transfer the job to the general unit of the disaster recovery team. Make sure not to arouse suspicion. '-Complete withdrawal-' After the completion of all operations, the secret protection unit will leave the Hinamizawa area. They must be careful not to be suspected by the general unit. The facility must be guarded until the secret area is totally destroyed. Emergency Manual Appendix 9 FAQ Q. Can Emergency Manual #34 be applied if an outbreak of L5 happens, putting matters beyond the control of the secret protection unit? Also, is the head of the facility responsible for making a decision of whether the situation is out of control or not? A. Yes. Q. If there's been an accident and the toxic chemical (the H170s) is exposed to the public, can Emergency Manual #34 be applied? A. Yes. Q. If there's been an accident and the nature of the facility is revealed to the public, the secret protection unit will take steps to get the situation under control. However, if the information is spread out too widely, can Emergency Manual #34 be applied? Also, is the head of the facility responsible for making that call? A. Yes. Q. The decision to execute Emergency Manual #34 must be carefully determined and sanctioned by an official. However, in an emergency, does the head of the facility have the right to make the final decision? A. The execution of Emergency Manual #34 must be sanctioned by an official at all times. However, the head of the facility may petition the urgency its use to an official. Emergency Manual #1 If the patient is confirmed terminal (L5) , the head of the facility must control the situation before the L5 starts engaging in antisocial behavior. Always remember to keep it hidden from the public. The head of the facility may request backup in order to maintain the secret. The secret maintenance team may request permission to fire from the head of the facility if needed. The living capture of L5 is preferred, but if it threatens the maintenance of secrecy, L5 may be killed. The protection of the secret and the prevention of detection are the main priorities at all times. However, the protection of the secret must be prioritized over preventing detection. Category:Content Category:Hinamizawa Syndrome